Canção para Mim
by Josiane Veiga
Summary: O que acontece quando o adultério destrói uma linda historia de amor? Arashi - Ohmiya


**Canção para mim...**

**Por Josiane Veiga**

**Nota: Essa fanfic é uma **_**songfic**_** que me surgiu do nada durante uma conversa no grupo OhmiyaLovers do MSN. Veio tão rápido que eu precisei escrevê-la rapidamente, para não perder o pensamento. Tipo.. comecei as 17 horas e terminei as 18 horas em ponto. Espero que gostem ^^ Dedico ela a todas as meninas do grupo e também ao meu "marido arashifan" Fabiano**

* * *

_**A despedida de algum dia**_

_**O encontro de algum dia**_

_"Lamento muito, Nino"_

_"É só isso que você tem pra me dizer?"_

_"Simplesmente aconteceu"_

_"Essas coisas não "simplesmente acontecem",Oh-chan"_

_**Passando por incontáveis lágrimas e emoções**_

_**Estou esperando aqui ainda**_

Por que a vida não é como um texto que você escreve em um programa do computador? Se você erra alguma letra, basta voltar, apagar e refazer. Tão simples... tão fácil.

Hoje, quando olho para o passado, percebo que, se pudesse, teria agido diferente. Na verdade, se pudesse, essa conversa jamais teria acontecido.

Todavia... aconteceu.

Não somente ela, mas também os motivos que a levaram a ela.

_**Ultrapassando as palavras, no fundo do coração**_

_**Algo desconhecido nasce,**_

_**toca uma melodia como se estivesse me envolvendo**_

_**foi assim que eu sonhei, com certeza**_

Como fui deixar tudo isso acontecer? Diga-me, Nino? Como eu permiti que uma simples curiosidade se tornasse mais forte que a razão, e sobressaísse tudo que eu sempre senti por você?

Naquela noite, após a gravação do drama, encontrei-me com Matsumoto no camarim. Não foi algo planejado, apenas uma coincidência. Conversamos, rimos... e então fomos jantar juntos.

Eu reconheço que sempre o achei bonito, atraente. Não vou justificar minha atitude jogando a culpa na tequila, ou em Jun-san. Eu realmente quis ir para o apartamento dele, e desejei ardentemente possuí-lo com volúpia e paixão.

No dia seguinte, eu cria-me apaixonado. No fundo, estava obcecado por ele, soberbo em ter sido escolhido para compartilhar seu leito... Imagine só! Eu, o estranho e quieto líder do Arashi, era a pessoa que estava dormindo com o homem mais bonito do Japão...

Naqueles dias... não pensei em você...

_**Essa época, que abracei, levadamente,**_

_**vai indo distante**_

_**Juntando a luz, sozinho fechei os olhos**_

_**foi assim que eu sonhei...**_

Aquela semana transcorreu tão rápido. Nem Matsumoto, e muito menos eu, nos preocupamos com o que estávamos fazendo. Tudo que nos importava era fazer... e fazíamos.

O telefone tocava com freqüência. Quando via seu nome no visor, eu ignorava. Não queria ouvir sua voz, Nino... porque eu acreditava que enquanto você estivesse ausente, não estava traindo-lhe.

Claro que não há a menor lógica neste meu argumento... mas isso amenizava a minha culpa.

Pensava que não havia mal nenhum em me divertir enquanto você estivesse distante, visitando sua mãe no interior.

_**"A tristeza que reflete é como vidro", **_

_**será que chegaria em você?**_

Pelos céus, como fui tolo! E impiedoso! Por que eu não o atendi, Nino? Por que o ignorei? Ainda consigo, ao fechar os olhos, ver seu rosto espantado quando entrou no nosso apartamento, e me flagrou com Jun.

Suas lágrimas ainda me perturbam à noite, Nino...

Ainda ouço seus soluços, ainda posso sentir a sua dor.

Naquela noite, que devia ter sido especial - já que você planejava me fazer uma surpresa por estar voltando – eu te segui até a sala, sem saber exatamente o que dizer...

_"Lamento muito, Nino"_

_**Como aquele dia em que andei sem destino**_

_"Simplesmente aconteceu"_

_**A única coisa que observava era novamente meu tempo,**_

"_Acabou, Oh-chan"_

_**Agora, tremulando pela janela**_

"_Por que a gente não conversa? Não decida nada assim, Nino"_

_**Para onde o amor pousa**_

"_Adeus, Oh-chan"_

Eu sabia que nós nos veríamos no trabalho, mas eu entendi a sua despedida. Você estava me dizendo adeus, e só então eu consegui notar que não estava preparado para o fim. Nosso fim...

_**Dentro do silêncio, a melodia de algum dia**_

_**Liberando palavras e carinhos que não consigo cantar totalmente,**_

_**ainda agora toca**_

Naquela noite, após sua saída, eu voltei para os braços de Matsumoto. Mas não era a mesma coisa... não havia mais nenhum mistério ou emoção. Foi algo tão vazio...

Os dias se passaram, e você, Nino, agora agia com mais naturalidade perante meu novo relacionamento. Passou a conversar comigo e com Jun como se nada tivesse acontecido. Ao invés de sentir alívio, eu sofri.

Por que não brigou? Por que não lutou?

Oh, Nino! Uma hora depois de nosso namoro ter terminado, eu já ansiava por ir atrás de você...

Mas, mesmo que eu fosse... você não me queria mais...

_**Ultrapassando a memória, no fundo das batidas do coração**_

_**A melodia que acumula cura as feridas do peito, libertando o medo**_

_**foi assim que eu sonhei, com certeza**_

"Você não me quer mais?"

Irônico que a frase que praticamente morava na minha mente, fosse pronunciada por Jun durante uma noite. Olhei para aquele rosto tão lindo e perfeito... e notei: sim, eu não o queria.

Eu queria você, Nino! Como eu pude fazer isso? Como pude magoar tanto duas pessoas que prezo?

Incapaz de responder, baixei os olhos.

Matsumoto saiu do quarto, e do apartamento. Não voltou mais.

_**Esse sentimento secreto que abracei**_

_**desenho um arco-íris**_

_**A luz transbordando, sozinho fechei os olhos**_

_**foi assim que eu sonhei.**_

"_Jantar?"_

O arco-íris era, de certa forma, um símbolo do nosso sentimento. Eu sempre acreditei nisso, principalmente depois de _**Niji**_. Naquele dia, vi você desenhando um no camarim. Estaria pensando em mim? Ansiaria por mim da mesma forma que eu por você?

"_Sim, Nino-chan... quer jantar comigo?"_

Minhas mãos tremiam descontroladamente. Precisava tanto ouvir uma resposta afirmativa. Precisava tanto voltar para você, Nino. Sentia falta do seu cheiro na minha cama, do seu riso me acordando nas manhãs frias. Ansiava por ouvir novamente suas frases sarcásticas, e seus gemidos de amor. Eu ansiava por você...

"_Não posso, Oh-chan..."_

Quis gritar naquele momento. Quis implorar que me desse uma chance. Porém, a porta se abriu, e Sakurai entrou por ela. Seu sorriso foi tão caloroso... e você, Nino, o olhou de forma tão afetiva, que eu notei imediatamente o que estava acontecendo.

"Vamos, Kazu?"

Discretos. Sem um olhar meticuloso, não se perceberia o que estava acontecendo. Entretanto, eu notei imediatamente.

_**E sozinho olhei para cima, para o céu daquele dia**_

_**Simplesmente estava procurando a música para mim,**_

_**quero te ver, agora, quero somente o sentimento**_

_**é, para onde o amor pousa**_

Na semana seguinte, Masaki me contou que você se desesperou com o fim do nosso amor. Sho esteve do seu lado naqueles momentos tão complicados. E a afeição floresceu entre vocês...

Como eu poderia culpá-lo depois de tudo que fiz? Enquanto eu aproveitava uma paixão carnal ao lado de Jun, ignorei você. Quando voltou, eu sequer me preocupei com sua dor.

Eu não merecia você...

_**Essa época, que abracei, levadamente**_

_**vai indo distante**_

_**juntando a luz, sozinho fechei os olhos**_

Ao retornar para casa, o silêncio me recebeu impiedoso. Sentei-me no sofá, e chorei. Foram lágrimas pela minha infantilidade, lágrimas pelo meu amor.

Eu só queria mais uma chance. Somente mais uma. Eu jamais iria te trair novamente. Pelos céus, já estava sendo punido pela minha falta.

_**Quero te ver, agora, quero somente o sentimento**_

No entanto, não haviam mais oportunidades. Havia acabado. Não tinha o direito de tentar destruir o que você construiu. Nino, você tinha tanto direito de ser feliz... e se Sho pudesse fazer isso, me bastava.

Mas... por que então tantas lágrimas? Por que apesar de eu saber que você estava em segurança ao lado de Sakurai, eu não conseguia ter paz. Sho jamais te machucaria como eu...

_**Como aquele dia em que andei sem destino**_

_**A única coisa que observava era novamente meu tempo**_

"_Sho e Nino vão viajar"_, confidenciou-me Aiba no dia seguinte.

"_Para onde?"_

"_Não sei. Tudo que sei é que será uma viagem romântica"_

_**Agora, tremulando pela janela**_

Quando a campainha tocou, estava atirado sobre o sofá, bebendo. Sabia que estava bêbado, e implorei em pensamento para que a pessoa que estava à porta resolvesse ir embora. Não queria ver ninguém. Queria morrer...

"_Oh-chan, abra"_

Era você, Nino. Ou era minha fértil imaginação. Você deveria estar em um navio naquele momento, num cruzeiro romântico.

Cambaleando fui até a porta. A abri.

Pela segunda vez, vi suas lágrimas, Nino-chan. Eram tão límpidas, tão tristes... e eram derramadas por alguém que não merecia nenhuma delas.

"_Oh-chan"_

Ao ouvir seu suspiro, eu compreendi tudo. Tive forças para abrir meus braços e te puxar contra mim. Esperei que você me empurrasse... mas não, Nino... tão docemente, senti seu rosto apertado contra o meu peito...

"_Me perdoa, Nino-chan"_

"_Oh-chan"_

"_Eu te amo... eu te amo... me perdoa..."_

Naquela noite, você dormiu nos meus braços.

_**É, para onde o amor pousa**_

E, eu juro Nino... que será nesse lugar que você vai dormir até o restante de nossas vidas...

*FIM*


End file.
